warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ablackbourn862
A few tips Hi, I'm Sorrel; you seem a little confused on how the roleplays flow. You always post at the bottom of the page, not the top, and you don't introduce yourself (your cat can, obviously, but you yourself don't). Also, I'd like you to know that ThunderClan and the other clans in the novels (other than the Dark Forest and StarClan) isn't in the roleplay anymore; see the introduction above for the clans and groups we have. Thanks, and welcome to the wiki! 20:40, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hello Ablackbourn862, answering your question to the Unclaimed territory question, we do not need anymore clans at the moment on this wiki and the territory is mostly used for other purposes. For future reference, though, please post questions in the Forum pages for Question and Answers or if you have a direct question to a user or on a page, then post on the talk for the user or page instead of creating an article. Thank you! 23:22, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ello! Well, to start off, I actually suggest switching programs. GIMP is a good program to use, and you can find it on the website, but it requires being dowloaded onto your computer, but it's free and pretty good. If you don't want to do that, Pixlr is a decent program to use to start off, but later I do suggest switching. Now, there are a few charart tutorials on here about how to create them and the basics to sizing, shading, etc. I recommend reading Giaria's, Hyalite's, and/or .Diablo's tutorials to teach you the basics of making them and all, they are mostly GIMP based though, but some of the techniques and actions can be universal. If you have any questions about them or don't get how to do some of the actions, I can show you myself to explain some elements of it! Just let me know how it goes! 20:59 Fri Oct 9 Adoption Hi I'm here about Acornfrost. Maybe next time you have a cat on the adoption page ask one of the staff. I'm on staff so just message one of us, but the two leading the project are Fez and Gia. Thanks.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 13:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Stop Do not edit any of my characters' pages without my permission. They are my characters and not yours, and I have the right to fully control what is added to their page or not. Do not edit any of my pages again, or else I will report you to an admin. 06:31, October 16, 2015 (UTC) I am very sorry. I will not do that again. [[User:Ablackbourn862| I'm Flame, Flame cat!]] (Talk to Flame Cat) 06:38, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Also, just for future reference, you need to reply on the talk page of the person who contacted you, not your own. This way, they are actually notified of your response. 06:40, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Uh, I know. That's just simply how Eclipseshade reacts.. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...'']] 16:16, October 16, 2015 (UTC) flamedfeet whats his description? looks like a black cat with ginger feet, but theres no description (or any content for that matter) on his page. 22:33 Sat Oct 17 deletion next time you want to delete a page, put on it. that puts it in the candidates for deletion category and i'll see it faster. 17:58 Sun Oct 18 re: They have to be AutumnClan cats, sorry, but arent they summerclan? 22:08, 10/18/2015 They arent autumnclan cats as of right now, so im going to have to say no. Thy arent going to allow brand new cats to joirney, its just common sense; they dont trust th cats yet. Sorry. Also,pLEASE sign your posts everywhere, like on talk pages, not just rp pages, so i dont have to chase you down. 22:33, 10/18/2015 Re Hello, I'm Minkclaw. I'm a very active member of this wiki. If you ever need any help or would just like to join any of my plots juswt ask. Toodles!— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 14:10, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism is against the rules, and is in no sort of way "funny". Do not praise people for breaking the rules, please. 00:45, October 30, 2015 (UTC)